


Mirror of me

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Stoll Brothers - Freeform, Taboo, Twincest, mature - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Connor sees travis for the first time since he got back from college. Travis dyed his hair and changed his look so that they are no longer identical. Connor also finds out that travis had gained some experience since he's been gone, obviously forgettting about their "special relationship."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I'm trying out. If I get responses I'll make it into a series so if you guys want more.. like a sex scene I need to see that people want to see it.

My brother was really pissing me off. Seriously! Coming back from college for the summer I found that he had cut his hair and dyed it blonde. Also he is sporting an earring and an array of bracelets that take up both of his wrists. I don't understand this change. Why was he going out of his way to look completely different than me. Did I do something wrong? Did I not iris message enough? Did I not visit enough? Travis was my only family since our mother died, my rock. Now he seems like a totally different person. Like I don't know him anymore. Even going as far to chum up with katie who has hated us since the Easter bunny incident. 

I haven't really seen him since he got back. I know he has an apartment close to the camp so he's been staying there at night leaving me in charge of the rest of our siblings. Why did it have to change? We were so close! What did I do?! I saw him talking to Nico outside of the hades cabin along with Will Solace. All of them talking animatedly with wild hand gestures. Breaking from the conversation he saw me from across the field and then said something to Nico. Both walked across to me, I had every intention of walking away but I couldn't leave him. I couldn't just leave. 

"Connor! Hey did you want to do a movie night at the apartment? Just me and you?"

The sentence of course pulsed inside me, finally! A little alone time! I missed that fucker so much!

"Yeah that's sounds great but what about the cabin?"

"Will said he would send Austin over for the night. Nico is going to travel us there."

"Are you both ready?"

"Yup."

The cold wet feeling of shadows enclosed on us as I shadow traveled for the first time. It's was like being squeezed into a PVC pipe with petroleum jelly. Popping into a simple living room Nico bid us goodbye with a pop and left my brother and I just staring at eachother. 

"So what's up with the new look?"

"Oh a girl in my Japanese class got ahold of me. She thought blonde would look better with my eyes."

"So you just let her change you? Are you fucking her too?"

Travis didn't say anything, just wandered into the kitchen to fetch a beer from his fridge and pulling me out one as well.

"Who bought the beer?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Yeah, you lifted it. Should have guessed."

"Connor what's up? Seriously it seems like you are super mad at me for some reason."

"You left me there! You left me at camp alone! You come back and you are blonde and stylish and sleeping with a bunch of people! Talk about leaving me behind!"

"It's not a bunch ok! Just Marla from school and.. nevermind."

"Let me guess? Katie?"

"Dude it was one time. It was a favor, she is about to go to school next year, Harvard at that and she wanted to just get it out of the way. It's no big deal."

"So you are off getting makeovers and sexual experiences and I'm left to pull half ass pranks at camp and hope that Lacey will take pity on me at New Years and kiss me at midnight."

"Did she?"

"No, of course she didn't."

"Damn Connor you act like you have zero experience." He swigged his beer hard knowing full well what he was saying. 

Yeah experience, does that count though? Stolen kisses and a few nights waking up embarrassed and full of shame. Travis knew that the only experience I've ever had was with... him. Travis was always ahead of me in everything. Taller, hit puberty first even though it was only like two weeks apart. We never talked about it. Stuff would just happen and then we would act like nothing happened. It's not like it was uncommon. Identical twins had a tendency to explore eachother, it was natural for us. Like touching ourselves in an out of body experience. Hearing Travis had touched someone else hurt. Made me feel disposable. Our mother was a Romani traveler, she died young and all we had was eachother. 

To be fair, in all honesty I wasn't gay. Neither was Travis. It was just different with eachother, the exception. 

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Being with Marla and Katie?"

Sitting down on the stool he opened my beer with a lighter and slid it across the island to me as I sat with him. Lighting up a cigarette he passed me one. I had never smoked and I didn't realize he did, but I wasn't about to look like a kid in front of my older by ten minutes brother who seemed to be gaining all this worldly knowledge. Inhaling the cylinder wasn't that bad. In fact it was soothing. Travis looked like a natural at it, like a blonde dragon. 

"Katie was actually first, the night before I left for school. Both of us super awkward and the first time it was over really quick. We ended up doing it like 5 times that night. Just to get the hang of it. Obviously I was not totally... inexperienced so it didn't take long to get the swing of things. Marla was so different. Like she had lots of notches in her bedpost so she taught me a few things. We just ended up being those friends that if at the end of the night at a party if neither of us found someone we would just go home with eachother. "

"You didn't fall in love with her?"

"She made that impossible with the way she flaunted her sex life. It was clear from the beginning that I was just toy to play with when she was bored. "

"How come we never talk about.. us"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, how did you feel after we.. you know."

"Well.. I guess I felt bad? I hurt you. I took...I took advantage of you. I, I made you do those things and I'm ashamed of that. I hope you forgive me one day."

"Travis, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do."

"Really? You think that? What about the first time huh? When I grabbed your hand in the shower? Made you touch me?"

"I wanted to touch you."

"Bullshit Connor. What about the first time we actually tried bigger stuff? You threw up afterward! "

"Because you got my gag reflex to many times not because I didn't enjoy it!"

"What are you trying to say Connor! Are you saying you want me to start touching you again? Are you jealous that I've been with other people? What do you want!"

"What about our first kiss huh? That wasn't you. That was me! I kissed you!"

"We were 12 and mom had died you were just lonely."

"So you think all this time you were just hurting me? You ever thought I wanted those things?"

"It's wrong Connor, what we do is wrong! "

"Why?! Why is it wrong travis! Because everyone else thinks it is? Fuck everyone else!"

"You don't get it."

"Tell me you didn't think of me when you were with them!"

"Conn-"

"No! Tell me the truth! Tell me I never entered your mind when you kissed them, that you didn't think of me touching you when they did. Tell me that they got you off better than I did."

Silence. 

Travis just stood up and finished his beer. Walking close to me he got right in my face.

"I can't."


	2. Shower flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard rejection Connor flashbacks to the first time travis touched him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about the twins Mom. I imagine that Hermès liked her because she was both a traveler and European (she knows many languages. I’ve never met anyone from Europe who didn’t know more than two languages.) The “visitors” I’m referring to could mean a couple different things..take your pick.

I kissed him, tasting the beer and cigarettes on his tongue. Grabbing at his hair I wanted to pull out the new blonde locks and replace them with my Travis. The one who looked like me. The one who loved me. Shaking his head he started to mutter into my mouth.

"No, no we-we can't Connor no."

"Please, please don't do this."

"It's wrong Connor I can't keep hurting you."

"I need you."

Shutting him up with my mouth I grabbed at his beltloops and pulled his waist to mine. I could feel his hardness pushing against mine. Losing control. I was out of my mind trying to get him to relent. I needed him and he needed me!

“NO! STOP!” He pushed me away. 

“Travis! Please! Don’t do this!”

“I’m sorry I.. I’m goin to take a shower. I’ll be out soon. Get the movie started.”

He walked away from me. Just cut me off and walked away. What the fuck happened! I stomp over to the couch trying to wipe the wetness from my eyes that won’t stop pouring out. The rejection was heart stopping. Trying to calm the panic in my chest, my mind started to wander... back to the time when we were us. 

(Flash back)

After a large fight with the Ares cabin both Travis and I were covered head to toe in God’s knows what. We sprayed off the majority of the stuff outside the cabin with a garden hose so that we wouldn’t get shit all over the showers.

“Hey let’s break into cabin three. Theirs no one there.”

“Yeah, it’s been empty ever since we got here and if we clog up the shower again Luke will kill us.”

Travis jumped on my back as we ran toward the empty cabin. Breaking in was easy, just a little concentration and a few jiggles and boom! Open!

“You wanna go first?”

“Let’s just get in together, dinner is soon and we still have to change.”

“Point taken!”

Stripping off our clothes we left a trail of wet fabrics behind us as we found the shower. The big three cabins always had nicer bathrooms than the rest of us. This one had abalone and seashells all over the walls. It’s like the entire thing was one big shower because he drains were all over the floors. A large tub sat in the corner big enough for six people and the shower was big enough for the same. Sea glass decorated the tiles and the barrier. 

Travis got in first testing out the water. It was funny to look at my brother naked. We were a campy of eachother all except for certain bruises from the last week. Travis always grew faster but I would always catch up. You would think being naked with your brother would be awkward but it wasn’t. Travis was my twin. The other half of me. What ever souls are made of ours was the same. 

“Bro the water was instantly hot! Man our Hermès shower is shit compared to this one. I hope we never get a Poseidon kid, I want to keep this shower. “

The soaps and shampoos were all lined up as if the bathroom was expecting company. Shuffling in next to travis the shower spouted a second shower head, as if it had a motion sensor to detect how many people were in the shower. 

“Turn around.”

I followed his command. This wasn’t new. Anytime travis and I bathed together he took over washing me and I him. We always had to rely on eachother. Traveling around with our Romani mother we couldn’t really trust anyone but eachother. Just the three of us and pull behind trailer. With the cramped space we learned to not have physical boundaries. When Mom would have “visitors” Travis and I would hide in the storage space of the trailer and wait until she was done. We shared a bed and well... everything. When Mom found herself in bad company and ended up dead we had to venture out on our own. Luckily the lessons of the seven bells worked in our favor until we were finally found by a one of the goatmen. I was better at the seven bells and travis was better at the locks. We made our way to camp in less than three days from somewhere in Vegas. 

I felt strong fingers work my scalp as I braved myself against the wall. Washing me and rinsing me, I felt the loofa glide over my body with a strong scent of ocean and sun. Turning me around to get my front travis had this weird look in his eyes. Putting the loofa in my hand he lathered it getting my palm and fingers covered in bubbles. Taking my wrist he brought my hand down.. down there. I touched his hardness as guided. Smooth and clearly excited to be touched. Nerves got the best of me, I tried to pull away. I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Grabbing my hand back he lead me there again.

“I want you to, please. It’s been a hard day. “

“Oh-ok”

I stroked him as I had done myself. It felt like stroking myself. I found myself closer to him, leaning in he gave me chaste little kisses on my cheek and the corner of my mouth. Lathering up his own hand he reached for me in turn. The sensation was weird. For the first time someone else was touching me yet it still felt like me. Part of me knew this was wrong, but yet it felt so right. It didn’t feel dirty like it was supposed to. I’m a teenage boy of course I’ve seen porn and I knew twins were an actual category, but now I saw why. It was like masturbating in a mirror. Travis knew how to touch me, edge me, take me to the brink and then... “oh my gods” we shouted in unison. Thick white ropes hit eachother. Of course we would climax at the same time. 

“Whew well.. I feel better. How about you?”

“Yeah I feel great. Let’s finish up I’m hungry.”

“Ok Con” and he pecked my mouth. 

(Flash back end) 

Remembering our first experience in vivid detail was all the proof I needed to know he didn’t force me. Sure he initiated it but I followed though. I could have left, I could have told him no. I didn’t. I didn’t because I wanted it just as much as he did. Now he was in the shower alone, without me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this review!! I need to know people like this and want to see more!
> 
> * the seven bells. An old pick pocket trick where seven bells are placed on a maniquin. You must be able to get the wallet from off the body without ringing any of the bells. That’s how you know you got the wallet without someone noticing.


	3. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of their first time

I pulled myself together as much as I could before Travis got out of the shower. I wiped my eyes and steadied my breath. Did everything I could to make him think I was over it. Bringing out a few more beers and an ashtray to go by the couch I popped in one of our old favorites. Maybe the memory of the movie will trigger something in my brother. Sitting on the opposite end of the couch inhaling his third cigarette since his shower, I opened a beer for the both of us. I could feel him eyeing me. Finally he broke a bit and patted his lap. Finally! Something! I laid my head on his lap as he stroked my hair. His fingers feel different, callused at the ends. No longer soft and gentle. We were watching Harry Potter, the 8th one. That one was the worst for us, because of the weasleys. Watching that death scene was heart wrenching on the both of us. We watched Harry Potter the first time we had sex. 

(Flashback) 

All alone! Finally! Christmas had come and for once we had the cabin all to ourselves! Luke had gone to visit his mother and the rest off on quests or visiting family. I knew that this was a once and a lifetime thing so we didn’t want to squander it. We decked out in our PJs and pushed the bunks together. Made a sheet and pillow fort that covered the bed space and the TV we stole out of the big house. Our favorite thing was watching Harry Potter and saying the Weasleys lines along with them, I played George and Travis played Fred. 

“Conner?”

“Yeah”

“Do you ever miss Mom?”

I paused the movie.

“Well, sometimes. Yes. Yes I miss Mom. “

“Do you ever think we could have stopped it?”

“No, I’ve been over it in my head like a million zillion times. There was no way.”

“Did you love her?”

“Did you?”

“Not like I love you.”

“I agree, I loved Mom but living without her hasn’t been that difficult. Living without you... that would be impossible.”

“So you think she loved us?”

That was a hard question. I want to say yes, you want to think your mother loves you. Then again... it seemed like she only showed us attention when we were able to help her con someone. Pick a lock, steal a wallet, then you get a few kisses. Maybe a hug. Travis always gave me those without me doing anything. Travis always made sure I felt needed and wanted and loved. Entwining our fingers he waited for my reply. 

“She Loved is the only way she knew how Trav. But that’s not what’s important. What’s important is that we love eachother in the way we need it.”

“Would you love me the way I need it? What if I asked for something you couldn’t give?”

“Travis there is nothing I wouldn’t give you. “

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Leaning in he pecked my lips, it was nice to know that no one would see us. For once we didn’t have to worry about prying eyes. 

“What if I said I need you to love me?”

“I do love you, you know that.”

“What if I want you to show me, physically.”

I rolled my eyes, God’s travis if you want a hand job just ask! I start palming his Pj pants. The breath hisses from between his teeth. 

“You better return the favor.”

“Oh I think I can do better than that.”

Travis straddled my hips and forced my hands above my head. Kissing me deeper than he’s ever kissed me. Usually with our secret adventures it’s always light kisses and sloppy handys. Travis wasn’t being sloppy right now. He had this determination and heat in his body that was brand new. It scared me a little. It was really intense really fast. This was travis though, he would never hurt me. Grinding his hips down on mine I could feel our erections touch through the fabric. I could feel him suck bruises onto my neck and collarbone. 

“Keep your hands above your head.” Whispering in a rushed low voice.

Nodding he stood up and took his clothes off. Completely naked he kneeled back down taking my pants off and my shirt. Resuming the attention from before only now we were skin on skin. This was the most skin contact I’ve ever had, I really liked it. I wanted us to do this more often. Sometimes camp gets super stressful and a release is necessary. Of course we never usually have this much alone time either. Usually we have to break into the Zeus or Hera cabins now that the Poseidon kid came. Heras cabin is or favorite. There’s always food on the kitchen. Plus no one will ever be in there, honestly it’s just a big living room with a single queen bed, one of the posts was made from an olive tree growing right out of the ground. Chiron said it’s reserved for married alumni that come to visit. 

Wetness began to leak from both of us has Travis frottaged against me. Holding my wrists in one of his hands I saw him stick two fingers in his mouth wetting them. What was he doing? Reaching behind us I felt him circle my opening. The contact made me jump. 

“Travis no, please it’s going to hurt.”

“No promise it won’t.”

“Please can’t we just do what we usually do?”

“It will be fun just trust me. I’m good with locks remember. Gentle hands.”

The first knuckle entered me, he was right it didn’t hurt... yet. It was just different. Unusual. Kissing my neck as he worked fingers inside of me. I bit my lip at the force of his intrusion. 

“Relax little brother, it’s going to start feeling good I promise. “

I stared at the sheets that hung around us. Travis had worked in three fingers and I was starting to feel the good feeling he was talking about. Spitting more into his hand I saw that he circled his own length with it, slicking it to the point of dripping. 

“Travis what are you doing?”

“I’m loving you Connor.”

“Travis please, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“It’s ok Con. It will feel good. You told me you would love me the way I need it. Were you lying?”

“No! No I wasn’t lying. It’s just.. isn’t this sex?”

“Yeah, it’s sex. But Mom always told us to do that with someone you love. I love you.”

“I love you too but, we are brothers. What will people say?”

“It’s none of their business what we do Connor. “

“I know. I know.”

“It’s just you and me Con. Please. I need this.”

Those were the words that made me nod. Anything that Travis needed I would give him. I felt him push into me. Eyes never leaving mine. The sheer pressure of it almost knocked the wind out of me. It hurt, it hurt so bad. But if Travis needed this to feel loved then I could endure it. Once he was all the way in the pressure started to adjust. Slowly he started to thrust shallowly, the burning started to ebb away. Taking my length in his hand to distract me I felt his pace become harsher. It started to hurt again. It wasn’t slick enough anymore. Tears pricked my eyes. I wanted to tell him to stop but the look on his face was just so... full of love. I couldn’t do that to him. 

“T-travis pp-please.. more spit.”

Pulling out immediately he reslicked himself and played with my cock in the same motion. Re-entering me it was a lot easier. Raising my hips he found this angle that made waves of bliss roll through me. Grunts and gasps escaped us both and he rutted ruthlessly into my virgin body. Biting my lip the taste of blood blanketed my tongue as the deep pull in my abdomen built. 

“Connor! I need you to cum Connor.”

I rocked to meet him thrust for thrust to increase the assault on that sweet spot inside me. Spitting on my cock he rubbed me in lighting speed. 

“F-fuck! Oh! Fuck! Gods fuuuuuu”

I came in a harsh wave. Violently spurting white all over the two of us. A thick glob hit his chin and his eyes rolled back into his head. The friction became silky as I felt the hot sensation of his arousal coat my insides. A few pumps to ride out his orgasm and hen he collapsed. Kissing my face he trailed sweet sensual kisses on my eyelids and cheeks. Licking my tears away.

“I love you so much Connor. Thank you.”

“I love you too.” I said in a breathless voice that wasn’t my own. 

“Come on, ill clean you up.”

“Ok.”

Standing off the bed he bent down to carry my bridal style to the bathroom. Ever so sweet as he washed the sin we had just committed off my body. 

(End Flash back)

As much as he’s trying to ignore what had happened earlier... I felt him twitch under my ear.


	4. Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis POV
> 
> He gives in. Only he doesn’t realize he has an audience.

Travis POV 

When I left for college I didn’t even think Connor would be as effected as he was. I kept in touch and made sure he was ok. He seemed ok atleast. College was fun, hard but fun. Marla was an amazing distraction and very patient teacher. Sex with women was a whole new world. Both Marla and Katie were fun and sexy, but they weren’t Connor. I hated to admit that to myself but it was true. There was no love with them. No love in their eyes as we connected. I couldn’t even cum with Katie, had to fake it. With Marla, well she was talented enough to get an orgasm out of watermelon. Yet the empty look in her eyes when she had sex was a turn off. Neither of them could give me what Connor did. 

The shame and guilt was eating at me though. Every time we end up in bed together a wave of discomposure filled me up. The kisses and the sweet gestures were one thing. Then I just started to crave more, even if Connor wasn’t ready or willing. I didn’t care. I knew him well enough to manipulate it out of him. Sure he always seemed fine with it afterwards, but he always hesitated in the beginning. Except our first kiss, that was him. We had just lost our mom and snuck into a motel 6 to stay a night before moving on. Laying in the queen bed together I held him as he cried. Scared and shaking about the man who killed our mom. Looking up at me with his tear filled eyes I would have given him anything. Out of nowhere he just leaned in and kissed my lips. Chaste and sweet, just like Connor. Always the innocent one. I never felt that sort of innocence. As long as I could remember I’ve felt dirty and tainted in some way, like something was always wrong with me. 

Now I’m here sitting with his head in my lap and the only thing I can think of his how his hot pink mouth feels around me. How easy it would be to just give in and pull his hair and undo my pants. It’s not like he doesn’t want it, he begged for it not an hour ago. I can’t though, I can’t keep doing this to him. I’m hurting him, tainting him. Stealing the sweetness from him. Yet his constant fidgeting was making my cock twitch. The sneaky bastard was doing all the things he knew drove me crazy. Making his touches seem innocent enough but he knew what he was doing to me. I gave him an inch and he took a mile. 

My erection was so hard now that it was digging into the back of his head. Rolling over on top it a light groan escaped me. Looking up at me with his bright eyes and coy smirk I ran my fingers through his hair. I was breaking and he knew it. 

Fuck it, one last time. 

Pulling his head to mine I felt his lips meet me full force. Huffing hot breath into my mouth as his tongue swirled tickling the roof of my mouth. 

“Bedroom.” Connor huffed.

Never breaking we started pulling clothes from the other in a mad frenzy. Teeth clinking, unable to pull away from eachother in the heat building between us. It had been so long. Too long. Connor tasted so sweet, every lick to his skin was like giving me a piece of myself back. I didn’t realize how much I missed him, missed this. How much I needed him. Naked and tumbling into the bed I pushed him down beneath me. Working my mouth over the topography of his body heading down to the area I so craved. Feeling him squirm and keen under my touch was almost to much. Kissing over his happy trail and down to his cock I took him into my mouth all the way to root in a fluid motion. I wasn’t gay, no man has ever turned my eye. Just Connor. The weight of him in my mouth was painfully inviting. I missed it. 

The texture of him sheathing into my mouth and between my lips was giving me a sense of normalcy that I haven’t felt my entire time away. Grabbing the back of my hair he pulled me off of him and guided me lower. Biting and suckling his thighs I made my way down. Handing a pillow down to me I put the thing under his hips to raise him higher. Burying my face in him, I explored his entrance with my tongue. Tasting familiar and eager. Little moans filled the room as he pushed himself hard into my face. Something knocked me in the head and I looked up. A tube of lube hit my forehead.

“Babe, fucking watching it.”

“Sorry.”

Trickling the liquid over my fingers I circled the ring of muscle. Kneeing myself closer I leaned over him as I breached him with my fingers. I like kissing him when I prep. Forehead to forehead, staring into each others eyes I breached him two fingers at a Time. Breathing in harshly as I entered my fingers he tugged at my bottom lip. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you more.”

“It’s the last time Connor, we have to stop after this.”

“Says who.”

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“I don’t want anyone else Travis, just you. It’s no ones business what we do. This is who we are. No one has to know. Please don’t make this the last time.”

“We... we’ll talk about it, a real talk. Not the one we had when we got here. A real one. “

“Ok, dealllllllloooohhhhh my gods!!!”

I had crooked my fingers finding his sweet spot. I loved the faces me made when I fingered at his prostate, pure elation. Screwed eyes shut and a loud shout every time. On occasion I’ve had to put my hand over his mouth to quiet him. It just turned him on more. 

“More fingers, I need you in me. Hurry!”

“Like that?” I added another finger easily.

“Oh ah yes.”

“You seem kind of loose. Did you pre prep?”

“Of course I did, I knew you were coming. I’ve been fucking myself every night with a toy thinking about this. I need you Travis, so much.”

There it was. The look. The look that had been missing having sex with the girls. Love, pure undiluted love. Seeing he way his eyes looked and he way his voice rang in the room made my heart swell as well as other things. Adding a forth finger I rocked my hand inside him.

“Talk to me, talk dirty.”

“How much do you want this?”

“Oh I want this. Please more.”

“Does my little slut want me to fuck him?”

“Yes, please fill me up. I need you inside me.”

“Turn the fuck over.”

Pulling my hand out of him I lubed up my dick and forced myself inside. A harsh grunt left him as thrust myself harshly inside his canal. 

“Oh fuck, please travis harder.”

“Your such as slut. You fucking love my cock inside you don’t you.”

“Gods yes, ride me hard. I don’t want to walk tomorrow.”

“Oh you will walk tomorrow, with every step you will feel me balls deep inside of you.”

Slapping his ass hard I grabbed his hair at the nape and slammed into him at a rough relentless pace. Bringing his body up he wrapped his arms around neck from behind. Biting into his neck as I set an unforgiving measure.

“Touch me! Touch me please.”

“No, you will cum untouched for me.”

Trying to defy me he brought one arm down to reach for his cock and I snatched it away. Grabbing at both of his hands I held them firm almost in a prayer pose. Turning his head we breathed into eachother. Sweating and hot I tasted the salt on his lips. 

“Cum for me baby. I need you to cum for me.”

Kissing me hard I felt the vibrations of the moans of his orgasm. Looking me dead in the eye as I ruptured inside him. Squirting harshly into him he clenched and pulsed around me. So warm, so tight, making me tingle from the top of my head to my toes. No one else ever made me feel like this, and in the moment I don’t think anyone ever would. In that moment the epiphany that Connor really is the only one for me hit me hard. I was in love with him, not brotherly love. Full on hard core reach for the stars kind of love. 

“I love you Con, I do I really love you.” I said still buried deep in him. 

“I-I love you too, please don’t leave. Please don’t stop.” Tears streamed down his face as he kissed me, begging me to stay. 

“Well, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen yet I have to most confusing Boner of my life” the voice sounded from the shadows in the corner. 

Connor and I move to cover ourselves from the intruder.

“Seriously guys, if I knew this was a thing I would have asked to stay. Seriously that was beautiful.”

Nico Di Angelo emerged from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you want more.


End file.
